You're Not Alone
by aph.kinku.honda
Summary: Japan loves America. America loves Japan. England has feelings for America. What happens? Drama. And you know the old saying, "Love is blind".


**A/N: Heeeey it's my very first fanfic I submitted here. Sorry if it sucks ;A;**

**Notice - This story contains "The Stray Trio" ship, which consists of AsaKiku, AmeriPan, and USUK, but is mostly aimed at AmeriPan. This is not oneshot, so you will have to wait for more ;D**

**Sorry if there is OOC-ness**

**Oh and this is multiple POV when it is in italics font.**

**Enjoy~**

Summer just began. Alfred breathed in the fresh air, smelling a mixture of pine needles and a hint of oranges. He sighed. He called Kiku a while ago to meet him in front of his house a while ago as a rendezvous. It has already been ten minutes since he called. Alfred was nervous about telling the older nation his true feelings.

_What if he stops talking to me? What if his point of view changes on me when I confess? What if he is already taken? What if, what if, what if?!_

His thoughts were blown away when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The pressure on it was light, so he was sure it was Japan.

"What was it you wanted to tell me in person?" Kiku asked. He sat down next to Alfred, taking his hand off his shoulder and putting it on his own lap.

"Well, uh, how should I put this?" _This is hard. I'm gonna flip if he stops being my best friend, it will hurt a lot._ Alfred scratched his head, blood rushing to his cheeks. A drop of sweat rushed down his face from how nervous he was.

Kiku held Alfred's hand. "Are you okay, Alfred-kun? Is it a problem between you and your brother? Tell me." America's face turned redder from the physical contact Japan was giving.

"I-I..."

"You what?"

"I l-love.."

"Love what?" Kiku asked, anticipated. He grinned a bit. _Maybe this is the time he could finally tell me what I was waiting for. After all these years stuck being only friends with him, I will finally have Alfred! We can live together, and have a happy life, right?_

"I love chocolate!" Alfred lied. I couldn't do this. _Maybe sometime else.._

"Nani? Why would you call me to come here just to say that?" The small country questioned, disappointed. The smile on his face faded away. He studied the younger nation's expression, trying to detect what he was actually going to say.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to come and visit the Hershey's factory.." That's the only quick excuse he could think of. _I could have thought of a better excuse, but hey, why not show Japan around a chocolate factory?_

"O-oh.. okay.." Japan said, changing his emotion into an expressionless face. He sighed with mixed emotions. Anger, disappointment, sadness, and a hint of excitement.

"Cool! Come on, dude!" Alfred grabbed Kiku's hand and guided him to his car.

"Please drive slowly.." The Japanese man asked quietly. He remembered when Italy drove with him, it was a horrible experience.

***time skip***

"The scent in this factory smells amazing.." Japan enjoyed the essence of the chocolate being made. It was a mixture of cocoa, vanilla, sugar, and milk.

"I know, right? It's a chocolate lover's paradise here." He held Japan's hand while he was distracted from his fascination of the making of the chocolate.

The Japanese man felt the sudden warmth on his hand. America was clearly invading his personal bubble, but he let him do it. After all, he was in love with that idiot. He blushed a light pink.

Alfred noticed the tint of pink on his face. "Japan, are you hot right now?" He asked. _Man, his face is so adorable!_

"Ano, ah, yes, it is the weather and the factory's heat. But it is okay, I can handle it." He responded.

There was a silence for a bit. To break the awkward aura, Japan let go of America's hand and pulled out his camera. He took pictures while his friend toured him around the factory.

"Dude, why do you take pictures of everything? Doesn't it waste your space in your camera?" Alfred asked, pointing at Japan's gadget.

"Oh, I like taking pictures of all sorts. It is a hobby." Japan said. "Besides, it can also be worth keeping."

"I see. Anywho, care for a kiss?" Japan blushed furiously at his question. His heart in his throat and his stomach tied in a knot, he couldn't speak.

America held out a Kiss chocolate. "Well?"

The raven haired once again sighed in disappointment, thinking that his naive friend would actually kiss him, when it turned out to be the chocolate he was talking about.

"Hai, arigato.." Japan quietly replied. He took the piece of chocolate and popped it in his mouth.

_When will he realize?_


End file.
